random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Season 12: Monster Truck Mayhem!
CONTRIBUTE OR ! Transcript (The bunker gang are in the Utah State Fair Grandstand) Master ventus: Told you these tickets totally rocked! (cut to various shots of the racing track and the trucks as the narrator speaks) Narrator: Ah yes, the Bunker going to a show. They are at a Monster Jam event at the Grandstand at the State Fair. They meander on the floor of the Grandstand glancing at the gigantic behemoths made of steel and fiberglass parked alongside their respective trailers. Some have names such as 'Wild Flower', 'Saigon Shaker' or 'Madusa' painted on the sides in obscenely bright colors. The Dakotazoid had managed to get her mutant hands on five Total Access passes for this year's Monster Jam, which was coming to the Grandstand for the first time. This time Master ventus had asked her in advance before actually buying the tickets. Dakotazoid: Seems we have to wait for show now. I'm not waiting for long hour. Narrator: The Dakotazoid, on the other hand, can care less what others think. She will wear her Northern Nightmare hat proudly to drink and watch Monster Jam on her 14 inch Mickey Mouse-themed TV and DVD player while her boyfriend Sam eats his sandwhiches. ACF: I'm hungry. (everybody goes to the food stand. They look at things while the Narrator speaks) Narrator: They make their way across the pits, occasionally glancing at the competition list board on the concert stage's led screen. Northern Nightmare would be racing against Saigon Shaker in the last quarterfinal race, the winner having to face Wild Flower in the semifinals. Grave Digger was top seed and was pitted against it's rival Max-D in the other semifinal and the gang wants to hurry and get their food before the how starts. (everybody walks over to the Doc Hopper's stand) Narrator: They reach the Doc Hopper's Frog Legs stand, ACF sighing audibly when she sees the line of people waiting in front of them. She shifts her weight fully on her sword, her right shoulder hunches as she eases the weight off her 19-year old leg. They had walked quite a bit and Master ventus can see it is starting to take a toll. She pulls out her trusty bottle of Not See Kola and pops the cap with her left thumb. Downing a pill, she turns to the gang and announced her order. ACF: A frogleg burger served on a green bun without pickles and a Surge carbos-infused citrus soda in one of those cool Monster Jam souvenir cups. (everybody is in the stands. The gang is eating their Doc Hopper's food) Narrator: At the front of all three bleacher-style seating is several jersey barriers with fences bordering the track. There is purple plastic with banners for the sponsors covering the first few rows of seats. (cut to the trucks. They start up and do the things below as the narrator speaks) Narrator: Scott Douglas, Monster Jam's well-known announcer makes the call as the trucks line up, awaiting the green flag, his voice echoing off every section of the stands. Suddenly, the crowd goes wild as the trucks accelerate with a deafening roar, shaking the stands to their foundation; the smell of high-octane exhaust filling the cool spring air. The trucks make their way around the track, creating havoc in their wakes. The trucks launch off the ramp simultaneously over a row of beat up cars, flying twenty five feet in the air and landing atop some less fortunate ones parked at the end of the line. Metal is crushed and debris fly as the crowd roars its pleasure. As the trucks round the final turn, the crowd lose sight of them behind the giant hill which serves as the finish line. They purposely want to watch the finish from slightly down the track so they could capture the trucks head on as they make their final launch across the line. Dakotazoid: Seems Max-D is gonna win after we saw all that racing. (but then....) Narrator: As if on cue, the menacing black and green machine catapults into the air, a mere car length in front of Max-D. The front end stands up high in the air, the front wheels clawing at the sky as it leaves the ground and soars a good twenty feet off the track, the giant wheels spinning, spewing grass and dirt in every direction. ACF: WOW! Narrator: The crowd goes wild as Grave Digger returns to Earth with a resounding thud, it's suspension working hard as the springs fully compress to absorb the additional load. Master ventus: Uh-oh! Narrator: Without warning, the metal beast lost control just feet away from the two hapless fans. It drove off like a NASCAR or Arena Racing USA or ARCA racecar, heading straight for the stands! Dakotazoid: *pushes everybody out of the way* Lookout! Narrator: The truck destroyed three jersey barriers and drove threw the purple plastic and banners, as fans ran off to safety. (dust fills the screen, then we fade out as the narrator speaks) Narrator: It was over in less than five seconds. Ad Break OH WAIT THAT WAS NOT A COMMERCIAL, THAT WAS A IGN NEWS REPORT. ANYWAYS BACK TO THE BUNKER. of Local Ad Break Narrator: The USHRA officals got the driver, Pablo Huffaker, out of the truck. They did the Transtormer, Galactron vs. Reptar, Transzilla, and Cannon Lady skits early in order to get time saved so that the on-site doctors could check the fans' for injuries. REST TBA! Category:The Bunker Episodes